


Blame It On Whatever

by panicinthestreets



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gryffindor Common Room, House Party, M/M, Muggle-born Reader, Other, Swearing, Underage Drinking, drunk neville longbottom, rebellious gryffindor gets with shy herbology boy, ron weasley throws a badass sweet sixteen for himself how cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28909893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicinthestreets/pseuds/panicinthestreets
Summary: When Ron Weasley convinces the reader to smuggle in alcohol for his 16th birthday, the Gryffindor common room throw a very memorable party. The confident, rebellious reader ends up seducing the shy herbology expert Neville Longbottom, an encounter that was not expected; but neither of them are complaining about.
Relationships: Neville Longbottom/Reader
Kudos: 24





	Blame It On Whatever

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!! I wrote this drabble as a heat-of-the-moment type of thing. It was an idea circling in my head for a while and I just wanted to put it out there. I hope you enjoy reading<33

_I want the night to go out with a bang._

That was the words Ron Weasley had for his birthday party. There was only a couple of days now until the first of march was coming closer. The buzz in the Gryffindor common room was building up to that day. Ron knew there was only one person to approach when it comes to successful parties. (Y/N) (Y/L/N), a Gryffindor muggle-born; they may be clueless about the wizarding world, but they knew everything about muggles. They always had the patience to enlighten Ron’s father about muggle life; talking about underground subways and bareknuckle boxing. Ron liked the stories that involved the more rebellious side of muggles. (Y/N) would always brag about how drunk they would get during the summer with their muggle friends and the antics they would get up to. So . . . that meant they was the perfect supplier for what Ron desired.

“You want drink?” (Y/N) said at breakfast with a mouthful of toast.  
“Alcoholic drink, yes.” Ron said lowly, eyeing the teachers that were passing by. Harry stood next to him, being a wingman almost. The two of them have been planning this for weeks. With (Y/N)’s help, their plans would be complete and hopefully, the party will be a success.

“Can’t you just get your twin brothers to smuggle in some fire whiskey for you?” (Y/N) said dismissively. They were not a morning person.

“Come on, (Y/L/N)! You’re always banging on about how drunk you get, and all the different drinks muggles have. Is there any way you can get a hold of it and bring it to my party?” Ron leaned over across to (Y/N) now and was giving them pleading eyes. All (Y/N) did was stare at Ron, until eventually a smirk came to their face.

“If you can get me cover and lend me a broom, I can supply the goods” They said, trying not to laugh at the excitement that lit up in Ron’s eyes. He clapped his hands together and nearly jumped in the air but stopped himself to keep his cool.

“You are a bloody legend!” Ron said before running off with Harry. (Y/N) rolled their eyes and muttered something about crazy Weasley’s, then put their head down and continued to eat.

~

“You guys are not fucking ready for this. I thought I ran out of luck when my provider was unavailable, but I managed to find someone last minute. I got a _shit_ ton of stuff!” (Y/N) exclaimed once Ron invited them into the dorm alongside Harry, Seamus, Dean and Neville. (Y/N) carried a small, enchanted bag that could carry an infinite of items. They placed it on top of Ron’s trunk and began pulling out the abundance of bottles and cans. Everything from spirits to beers; they had it all. The boys gaped in awe. Harry, Seamus and Dean had ideas of what they were, being familiar with the wizarding world, but Ron and Neville looked in confusion at the labels.

“So . . . All of these can get you drunk?” Ron puzzled.  
“Drunk as a fucking skunk, mate!” Seamus butted in before (Y/N). “The higher the percentage, the quicker you get drunk.”  
“I know you’re Irish and all, Finnigan” (Y/N) said, “But I also brought mixers so you of you end up drinking the spirits straight. Wouldn’t want anyone spewing otherwise no one would graft you.”

At this moment while all the boys began sorting out the drinks, (Y/N) noticed Neville standing in bewilderment. His eyes going back and forth, his apples apple slowly bopping as he dryly swallows. In that moment, they looked at him in pity.  
  


“There are non-alcoholic drinks too, Neville. You don’t have to drink it. Besides, we’re technically breaking the law in the muggle world for doing this.” (Y/N) reassured. “Buuuut. If you drink responsibly, there will be nothing to be afraid of.”

“It’s- It’s just, what if we get caught?” Neville asked.  
“The last time any sort of authority came into the common room during the night was when Sirius Black was in here. Besides, the professors never interrupted that party we had when Harry got the golden egg at the Triwizard tournament!” (Y/N) continued to reassure, “And don’t forget the abundance of quidditch winning parties!”

“But we never drank alcohol at those ones . . .” Neville was still nervous.

“I did, I drink at most parties.” They shrugged.

Neville’s eyes widened, as if they could even more. “You have?”

“Yes!” (Y/N) treated it like it was no big deal, “If you ever get concerned tonight Neville, you come straight to me. Okay?”

(Y/N) then proceeded to rest a gentle hand on Neville’s arm. He stiffened, looking at their gesture, biting the inside of his cheek. All (Y/N) noticed was his flustered cheeks, which made a twitch of a smile form on their face.

“Okay, I told everyone the party starts at seven.” Ron finally announced. “Fred and George are in charge of the music, so people will start coming out when they hear it. But before that happens, I want to make a toast.”

At this point, the boys grabbed a beer in their hands. (Y/N) and Neville were the only ones without one. Neville looked at the selection and was internally overwhelmed by the choice.  
“Take this.” (Y/N) gave Neville the same beer was most of the boys, “It’s good to start you off.”  
(Y/N) then took a goblet and filled it up with their go to drink. Taking it into their hand, they raised the goblet to the level of the boy’s beer bottles and was prepared for the toast.

“I’ll make a toast to (Y/N) first, for supplying us with all this amazing alcohol!” Ron chuckled. The boys gave a low cheer and Dean bumped (Y/N) with his elbow. All (Y/N) did was give a sly smile and a sarcastic bow of the head. Neville smiled nervously, but he could slowly feel the excitement build in his stomach.  
“And finally, a toast for this party to be the best bloody party that happens in the Gryffindor common room!” Ron finally said. This time, their cheers were louder, their glasses clinked together and all of them simultaneously took a drink of their alcohol. Harry let out a refreshing sigh, Seamus took a gulp then proceeded to finish the whole bottle, and Ron’s face screwed up from the bitterness. Neville smacked his tongue as he tasted the beer, then gave a little shrug. (Y/N), their drink halfway empty already, looked at all the boys and gave a signature, attractive smile.

As if fate could sense the adrenaline in their blood, the group began hearing faint, up-beat music coming from downstairs.

“There is our calling.” (Y/N) said, taking their preferred beverages and heading downstairs.

~

The night was at its prime around midnight when most of the Gryffindors and selected guests from other houses arrived downstairs and into the common room. (Y/N) enjoyed seeing everyone in the same room together, especially Dumbledore’s Army; seeing them all bond in a setting that wasn’t trying to prepare for the war to come. Harry looked especially chill and was playing beer-pong with Hermione, a sight (Y/N) thought they would never see in their lifetime. Most party-goers took this occasion especially to flirt with others, using their liquid luck of alcohol to strike them the courage to approach their crushes. (Y/N), however, found themselves to be alone at this current moment; watching their friends in motion and they suddenly felt like time was on halt. They were definitely drunk, but they could handle their drink, the muggles taught them well. Their lids looked heavy and their cheeks were flushed, but their speech and motion was still intact. Unlike most who were already spewing their guts in the lavatory.

In the moment of observing, (Y/N) noticed another individual in their situation. Neville Longbottom, sitting quietly on the couch, surrounded by busy bodies as he admired the flickering flames by the fireplace. (Y/N) found themselves smiling as they watched him, but quickly snapped their eyes away once they noticed what they were doing. (Y/N) couldn’t stand seeing him like this, Neville deserved to let loose like everyone else. It pained them to see no one talking to Neville, hanging out with him, getting to know him. That’s when (Y/N) realised they would gladly fill that position. So with one confident swig of their drink, (Y/N) approached Neville and held out their hand.

“Come on, Longbottom. I want to take shots.” They said, grabbing the Gryffindor boy’s attention. “I want you to come with me.”  
“I- I’m okay, thanks.” Neville said, still nervous about the idea of being drunk. It was hard to blame him, it was his first time.  
“You don’t have to take the shots, stupid. I just want you to accompany me.” (Y/N) said, swiftly taking Neville’s hand and pulling him up from the couch. Neville followed into their presence, with that rosy tint still on his cheeks. He looked at them with those same, shy eyes; the ones that always made (Y/N) feel something in their chest. When Neville nodded, (Y/N) ushered him to the table next to the stereo where Ron had lined up all the drink (Y/N) had provided. They took a shot glass and a random spirit from the table and began pouring.

“What does it taste like?” Neville asked, having to lean towards (Y/N)’s ear due to the loud music.  
“It burns your throat like fuck.” They said, merrily chuckling. They took a quick swig of the shot and swallowed it down with a mild, cringed face. Neville stared in amazement, looking at the label of the bottle. He looked around the room, seeing Seamus and Dean eye him up nearby. They rushed to him once they seen the bottled spirit in his hand.  
“Go on, Longbottom. There’s no harm in trying.” Dean said, not in a peer pressuring way, in a reassuring way. It was obvious that Neville was curious to try it; he wanted to have fun like everyone else. (Y/N) put their hand on Neville’s arm once again and gave him a mischievous smirk.

“I’ll take another shot with you so you don’t feel alone?” They spoke. They _definitely_ were drunk at this point.  
After a few seconds of decision making, Neville gave a shrug and screwed off the cap. “To hell with it. I’ll do it.”

Within mere minutes (Y/N) and Neville linked arms and swung the harsh liquid into their mouths, winching at the burn of their throats and quickly swallowing before they could spit it out. Dean and Seamus yelled and cheered and roughhoused Neville into a bear hug. Neville now had a smug, but still timid smile on his face and he took the fresh beer bottle Seamus offered him. (Y/N) watched Neville and slowly began to smile, Neville’s happiness suddenly becoming contagious.

“Hang out with me for the rest of the night.” (Y/N) said self-assured. Neville’s flustered cheeks seemed to get redder, either from flattery or from the drink. Either way, he nodded his head and let himself be dragged to another part of the common room by (Y/N).

A transition into a song made (Y/N)’s ears perk and their eyes widen. They began to smile and laugh drunkenly, swinging their goblet into the air. “I fucking love this song!” They screeched. Neville laughed at this new version of (Y/N), they were still funny and charming; but their drunk self just heightened these qualities by one hundred. Neville liked how their eyes glistened more, how their cheeks were rosier, their smile becoming suggestive and sly. It was obvious they were drunk, and after a couple of drinks and a strong shot; Neville began to feel the affects too. As he continued to admire (Y/N), he sluggish thoughts never realized that (Y/N) had their arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer and beginning to sway to the music.

“This song is a bit too up-beat to be slow dancing.” Neville said, chuckling off the tension he felt within his body.

“I know,” (Y/N) said, their mischievous smirk creeping back onto their face. Their lips rested on his ear as they muttered, “I just needed an excuse to be close with you.”

Neville felt like he was going to explode when they said that. (Y/N) was now looking into his eyes and he was looking back; absolutely mesmerized by their gaze. God, (Y/N)’s face could melt butter; their energy radiated warmth, but also a side of rebellion. (Y/N) was Neville’s opposite, they were a risk-taker, troublemaker, they marched to the beat of their own drum. Neville, he always tried hard to blend in with the background. He wished he were invisible. Even if his confidence has become more and more apparent, he still feels like that unlovable young boy.

“You’re just drunk.” Neville dismissed, still trying to keep a smile. (Y/N) pulled away, pretending to be shocked in a mocking manner.

“Fuck you, Longbottom, for stating the obvious.” They said, a chuckle escaping from their lips. “But I am not one of those drunks who speaks a bunch of bullshit.”

Neville sighed, still stepping to the music alongside (Y/N), but this time looking at the bottle of his beer bottle. “I know you’re only hanging out with me because you feel sorry for me.”

(Y/N) felt a piece of their heart tear off when they heard him say that. His tone was melancholy, but he did not cry. He just couldn’t bear to look at them due to the fabricated shame surrounding him. If this is what Neville thinks of himself, (Y/N) wanted to prove to him how far from the truth he was. Gently, (Y/N) lifted his chin with their two index fingers and were greeted by Neville’s warm brown eyes. God, his eyes were lovely. They made (Y/N) smile so much that they bit their lip to contain it.

“I’m hanging out with you, Neville, because I was alone.” They said, “I was sitting by myself just like you were. You may have this idea in your head that everyone loves me, and I am too popular for my own good. But no matter what, I will always be the person sitting by myself and staring around the room. Always have, always will.”

Neville was surprised to hear them say that. See the glistening in their eyes as if they were holding in tears. Neville had no idea they felt that way. Drunken words may not speak sober thoughts, but in this instance; Neville believed that to be true. He could not help but stare into their eyes, see this different side of (Y/N), a side that has been covered up so many times by the confident side of themselves. A side that is much more vulnerable and empathetic. In this instance, Neville had realised, he was feeling something towards (Y/N).

(Y/N)’s drunken words began to speak more sober thoughts when they said, “Is it bad that I really want to kiss you right now?”

Neville was convinced he had drunk liquid luck due to the actions he was about to committ. He wrapped his arms around (Y/N)’s waist and pulled them closer, finally finishing his bottle of beer. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was himself, but Neville found himself pressing his body against theirs and slowly leaning in for a kiss. (Y/N) was stiff, not expecting Neville to go through with it, but smiling into his presence when he advanced. They sealed the space between their lips and kissed him as softly as they could, basking in his warmth. Neville let out the slightest whimper but held their waist and leaned into the kiss; not entirely sure on the right and wrong ways to kiss. (Y/N) craved for more passion as they cupped his soft cheeks, their fingers slowly fumbling with the ends of his hair. They made sure to guide Neville into comfort as they continued to drunkenly make out, small smiles forming on their lips and they enjoyed each other’s embrace.

“You’re not going to regret doing this in the morning, are you?” Neville muttered hesitantly, nervously biting his lip to stop the kiss. (Y/N) ran their hands along Neville’s shoulders and down his chest, never breaking eye contact.

“I’m just doing what I’ve always wanted to do.” (Y/N) said, “And I wanted to it before anyone at this party could get your hands on you.”

As Neville smirked and leaned in for another kiss, (Y/N) began to toy with him and pull away from his embrace, dancing to the music as if nothing happened. Neville rolled his eyes but quickly joined in, seeing the impressionable stares he received after his little make-out session. (Y/N) admired the light in his warm eyes as there was finally a sense of happiness in his demeaner. His smile lightened up the common room and he had no idea about it.

From that moment one, (Y/N) was absolutely smitten.


End file.
